Salim Amir
| place_of_birth = Kasalu, Sudan | date_of_arrest = May 27, 2002 | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 710 | group = | alias = Salim Muhood Adem | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated, December 2007 | occupation = School Principal. | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Salim Mahmoud Adem Mohammed Bani Amir is a citizen of Sudan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 710. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1958, in Kasula, Sudan. Combatant Status Review Amir was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 73–76 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-08 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order, the Department of Defense published a four page summarized transcript from his Tribunal. Habeas corpus A writ of habeas corpus, Benny Ah-Amir v. George Walker Bush, et al., was submitted on "Benny Ah-Amir"'s behalf. In response, on 6 July 2005, the Department of Defense released 24 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Captive 710's status was considered by Tribunal panel 15 on 1 November 2004 and by Tribunal panel 27 on 15 January 2005. Both Tribunals confirmed the earlier determination that he was an enemy combatant. The record states the second Tribunal was convened due to further evidence. The unclassified record does not indicate the nature of the new evidence. Commander Karen Gibbs, the Legal Advisor who conducted the legal sufficiency review, wrote: Many captives' habeas corpus dossiers included a Recorder's exhibit list identifying the titles of exhibits that were not included. Captive 710's dossier doesn't. Denied access to his habeas counsel In 2006 captive 710 petitioned the court. Because camp authorities had not allowed him to meet with the attorney his family had chosen to help him file his habeas corpus petition. The Department of Justice claimed his attorney had not provided evidence that he was authorized to act as his attorneys. US District Court Judge Alan Kay ruled that previous judicial rulings had not required that attorneys prove they had been authorized prior to visiting with a captive. The previous ruling had merely required that the captive explicitly authorize the attorney within ten days of that first visit. Kay declined to rule that the George W. Bush administration was in contempt of court. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006 the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captive's attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. mirror Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salim Mahmoud Adem Mohammed Bani Amir's Administrative Review Board, on 16 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 18 December 2005. Release He and fellow Sudanese Adel Hasan Hamad were repatriated on December 13, 2007. InFocus, a Muslim newspaper in California, extensively quoted from him, after his release: : Lawsuit On May 14, 2008 the ''Daily Times of Pakistan reported that "Salim Mahmud Adam" and "Adel Hasan Hamad" had announced plans to sue the USA over their detention. The article reports that he told the Daily Times that his 2004 Combatant Status Review Tribunal had cleared him of the allegation that he was an "enemy combatant". References External links * The Shocking Stories of the Sudanese Humanitarian Aid Workers Just Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Sudanese people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released